How 9 volt and 18 volt got sings a song from junior senior
An episode of eli wages created show, 9 volt and 18 volt The film Clips used Warioware Tomodachi life sesame Street Transcript (Starts with bear) Bear: oh hi, welcome to the movie, so glad to see you, Now this... (sniffs) what’s that smell? (Sniffs) hm? (Sniffs to a viewer) it’s you! (Sniffs) ah, you smell fresh, now... tutter: hey, sorry I am late! bear: that’s ok, anyways, this film you are about to see, is all about 9 volt and 18 volt tutter: what are you talking to? bear: the audience, now in this film, 9 volt and 18 volt are going to ask for your help. They want you to talk and play along. Tutter: Uh, how do we start? Bear: It's easy. Just count backwards from 10. Tutter: OK! Bear: You see. That's how you start a movie. Tutter: Oh! bear: Can you all help us count backwards from 10? Kids: Yeah! bear: Well, roll out! screen shows a film countdown All: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. screen changes to a blue sky with clouds and tutter leaves bear: giggles Enjoy the movie, everybody. (Story begins with 9 volt waking up) 9 volt: (notices the audience) oh hi everyone! 18 volt: (enters while wearing nothing but vest and shorts) oh 9 volt! 9 volt: what’s that now? 18 volt: today’s a special day, because... WE’RE GOING TO SING ON THE HENRY AND JUNE SHOW!! 9 volt: yay! 18 volt: and are you going to sing? 9 volt: yeah! 18 volt: and your going to meet everybody 9 volt: Yeah, yeah! 18 volt: And you're going to sing an awesome hit song by junior senior? 9 volt: YEAH!!! 18 volt: good! Let’s get the practice! You go first! (Turns on his stereo, holds pop party 2, puts the cd, and puts track 22) 9 volt: Can't stop, can't stop the feet Won't stop, won't stop the beat and go Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh, yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah 18 Volt: Don't, don't, don't, don't stop the beat I can't, can't, can't, can't control my feet P P P people in the street C'mon everybody and move your feet Don't stop (male miis: don't stop) don't stop the beat I can't stop (male miis: can't stop) can't stop the beat I won't stop (male miis: won't stop) won't stop the beat, go Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh, yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah Both: Sing, sing, sing, sing, sing my song And you, you, you, you, you sing along Just put, put, put, put my record on And all of your troubles are dead and gone Don't stop (female miis: don't stop) don't stop the beat I can't stop (female miis: can't stop) can't stop the beat I won't stop (female miis: won't stop) won't stop the beat, go Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh, yeah 9 volt: that was fun! 18 volt: yes it is! It was fun! (door knocking) 9 volt: who can that be? bob: hey boys! 9 volt: guys! How did you? gordon: we came from Sesame Street to help you 18 volt: awesome! alan: What brings us here? 9 volt: me and 18 volt are going to sing on the Henry and June show today gina: I LOVE HENRY AND JUNE!! Gordon: lets see what’s on this weeks? (Turns on tv) Kermit: (on tv) ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your hosts, Henry and June! YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!! henry: (on tv) welcome to the show! Tonight’s a special show for yo with our guests june: (on tv) so let’s hear it, for 9 volt and 18 volt! 9 volt: (screams) maria: it is you guys! (Turns the tv off) Gina: so have fun! (9 volt and 18 volt went to the rushden lakes) 9 volt: I knew this place is big 18 volt: I know! All the fun worlds 9 volt: yeah, i’ll Get something to drink (walks off) (At Costa, a tv appears, Marion from the suite life appears) Marion: (on tv) so, the blue potion mixes with the green potion, and the mixture goes poof, remember do not try the experiment at home Henry: (on tv) nice, Marion, next, Ernie, followed by the 2 phonomeons, 9 volt and 18 volt! 18 volt: (enters a family center) hey, kids, what are you doing? Kid: we’re going to do rock climbing! Care to join us? 18 volt: I gotta play golf (Then 18 volt is at paradise island adventure golf) 18 volt: I hate air (thinks) i’ll Play golf (18 volt then plays golf, but after that, he hears something on stage) Numbuh 5: girls and boys, boys and girls, the paradise island adventure golf is proud to present, for da very first time on this stage, 18 volt will perform living and learning, Da perfect school anthem, this memorable song will provide children with a code by which to go about their time at primary school and da years that follow. With backing dancers! Homer Simpson: Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Oh yeah, I love those guys. Yeah. Woo-hoo! 18 volt: Are you guys ready to clap to the beat? Dancers: yes! 18 volt: good! Hit it! (Living and learning starts and 18 volt began to take off his clothes to reveal his shorts and vest) 18 volt: Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as they day goes on. Getting on together, Helping one another, Living in the rhythm as we journey on. Summer into winter, Streams becoming rivers, Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. (18 volt takes off his vest and water splashes on him, film stops) bear: hold, stop the movie! tutter: what’s that bear? bear: 18 volt was dancing around tutter: Don’t tell me there is some kind of sexy bear: tutter, 18 volt isn’t sexy, he is taking off his vest and wears none but shorts, roll the film! (film plays again and bear and tutter explodes) 18 volt: Changing and a-growing, coming and a-going Everyone together living under the sun Morning turns to evening, sowing turns to reaping Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Everything around us is a-moving along. (people cheer loudly, Cut to 9 volt with the kids at climbing) 9 volt: so, for today, what are you all doing? kids: rock climbing 9 volt: that’s right, and hey (puts on his mammut Ophir) I am going to fly and soar like a pretty bird and... (instructor turns on tv) 9 volt: and... ernie: (on tv) Well, here I am in my tubby again And my tubby's all filled with water and nice fluffy suds And I've got my soap and washcloth to wash myself And I've got my nifty scrub brush to help me scrub my back And I've got a big fluffy towel to dry myself when I'm done But there's one other thing that makes tubby time the very best time of the whole day And do you know what that is? 9 volt: I hate that song 18 volt: (walks out of paradise island adventure golf while drying himself) me neither kid: it is horrible 9 volt: erm, 18 volt, why are you wet? 18 volt: because i’d Sang a school anthem, I danced and sang the song, cause I look really sexy kids: WHAT? ernie: (on tv) Hey, rubber duckie would you like me to scrub your back with my little nifty scrub brush? You would okay, how's this? Hey, you want me to scrub behind your ears? Oh, I see you don't have any ears, do you? Well, how about your tummy? 9 volt: look, Ernie was singing in a bathtub in a room that resembled his living room. Not his living room, but a bathroom in a warehouse in north London in February 1970. I wasn’t born in 1970 18 volt: nor me 9 volt: I am born in October 3rd 2003! See?! kids: (laughing) 9 volt: and look! (Pauses the tv) 18 volt, looks like... (With the children) you need a bath 18 volt: really? 9 volt: to the lake! (at the lake) 9 volt: kids, you got bath equipment for 18 volt, ok, 18 volt, get in 18 volt: right then 9 volt: now, when the song starts, the kids will run and give you a wash, right? 18 volt: good 9 volt: kids, get to 18 volt and wash them when ernie starts singing, and i’ll Yell, when I say so. (presses backwards, then play as 18 volt eats the swans feathers) Ernie: (on tv) Well, here I am in my tubby again And my tubby's all filled with water and nice fluffy suds And I've got my soap and washcloth to wash myself And I've got my nifty scrub brush to help me scrub my back And I've got a big fluffy towel to dry myself when I'm done But there's one other thing that makes tubby time the very best time of the whole day And do you know what that is? It's a very special friend of mine my very favorite little pal 9 volt: guys, run run run! Faster! Ernie: (on tv) Rubber duckie you're the one You make bath time lots of fun Rubber duckie I'm awfully fond of you Rubber duckie joy of joys When I squeeze you, you make noise Rubber duckie you're my very best friend it's true Oh, every day when I make my way to the tubby I find a little fellow who's cute and yellow and chubby Rub-a-dub-dubby Rubber duckie, you're so fine And I'm lucky that you're mine Rubber duckie, I'm awfully fond of you Hey, rubber duckie would you like me to scrub your back with my little nifty scrub brush? You would okay, how's this? Hey, you want me to scrub behind your ears? Oh, I see you don't have any ears, do you? Well, how about your tummy? Scrub his little duckie tummy Oh, he's ticklish oh-hoo Oh, every day when I make my way to the tubby I find a little fellow who's cute and yellow and chubby Rub-a-dub-dubby! Rubber duckie, you're so fine And I'm lucky that you're mine Rubber duckie, I'd like a whole pond of Rubber duckie, I'm awfully fond of you henry: (on tv) let’s give ernie a round of applause! june: (on tv) next, it’s Bart and Lisa Simpson! (The tv disappears) 9 volt: so, 18 volt, how are you feeling? 18 volt: little cool, and look what the duck did, he ate my arm 9 volt: blueugh! (Looks at needle and awl) hey kids! You want dinner, TO NEEDLE AND AWL!! (at needle and awl indoor play area) 9 volt: ok kids, this is how CBeebies is on, look, it plays November 6th 2007. Enjoy the play area, i’ll Be with you remell: yo niner, look at that, PC plum eating (children laughing) emma: hey niner, storytime with Roly Mo is awesome, your going to tell Roly Mo to request a story! Which will be called, 9 volt 9 volt: Oh Roly Mo! Can you do the story about me? roly mo: (on tv) good! emma: go 9 volt! Roly Mo: (on tv) are you all sitting comfortably people of needle and awl? people: yes roly mo: (on tv) then i’ll Begin, this story is, “9 volt” (roly mo’s story begins with 9 volt being a born kid) Roly Mo: (narrating) 9 volt was born on october 3rd 2003 (baby 9 volt Giggles) Roly Mo: (narrating) when he was 3, he realised the Nintendo Wii began, and he started to go to mii channel, after that, he sees Photo channel, forecast channel and weather channel, and he notices that wii shop is open, little 9 volt cheered yay. When he is four, he buyed more channels. As he is 7, he ordered warioware diy showcase. In present day, 9 volt enjoys the Wii. The end! (people of needle and awl clap for Roly Mo, the film pauses) bear: Wait! Stop the film! tutter: why are the people clapping? bear: because they are happy at Roly Mo! Roll the film! (film plays again and bear and tutter leaves) 9 volt: awesome! thanks for the story! (then he did a wild ride on a slide) 9 volt: phew! (do the ocean motion plays and 9 volt was underwater) 9 volt: (blubbing) (translates: guys, check that out! a show where two chefs run a cafe for a fairytale cilente. In big cook little cook, Ben broke his favourite broom and pretends a horse, hey, Cinderella visits the cafe) janine: (blubbing) (translates: I love cinderella, I saw the 2015 version starring lily James) 9 volt: (blubbing) (translates: yes, a programme has a visit to the cafe by a nursery rhyme, fairy tale and a fictional character) nathan: (blubbing) (translates: you know what he did? Small threw the Wii remote at the telly and broke it, and told Ben to shut up when he asked him why he did that!, a shell!) 9 volt: (back to normal and wet, turns off the ocean motion cd and changes a cd) sit on shells. The song... will start Janine: why are you taking a cd called do the ocean motion away? 9 volt: because you guys need to sit still and not move while washing, for now kids: now what? 9 volt: I, 9 volt, will bring the jukebox to put a cd! kids: What CD?! 9 volt: AH HA! IT'S CALLED A CBEEBIE WASH SONG! (music jukebox starts) Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt, getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: before I eat, I have a wash Henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: this is what I always do, to wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: soap on my fingers and in between, make sure that they are really clean June: rinse and dry, then I'm done Henry and June: a wash with CBeebies is so much fun 9 volt: see! Your all dry and done! zechariah: nice! 9 volt: but who knows, like I said, Small threw the Wii remote at the telly and broke it, and told Ben to shut up when he asked him why he did that! nathan: yes, I agree 9 volt: I can hear the tittifers singing! They are singing about me, they went, la la, la la la la la! (children laughing) (at boost, 16 year olds are with 9 volt) 9 volt: yo 18 volt, how is everything? 18 volt: (offscreen) good! I am scooping gelatos 9 volt: good! (9 volt looks at pictures of him and 18 volt in warioware games from past) 9 volt: ah bear: (sniffing) 9 volt: looks like it sound like bear from bear in the big blue house, i’ll Go see what he wants. children, have fun on trampolines. well, I heard bear sniffing. 18 volt: erm, I don’t think so 9 volt: What was that kids? Ernie singing rubber duckie in a bathtub in a in a warehouse in north London instead of his living room in February 1970? to my buddy since he ate the ducks? No that can’t be (Giggles) angel: yo 18 volt, what are you doing up the soft play? This is for children 18 volt: well I gonna go you see, because it’s time for bite size 9 volt: whoa! Make us something yummy! 18 volt: ok guys! Get ready! Here I go! (began to bounce down) 9 volt and the 16 year olds: bye! 9 volt: so who are you? angel: i’m Angel Brendon: i’m Brendon harry: i’m Harry Lily: i’m Lily Marc: i’m Marc (at the show) The Mayor of Townsville: And now, boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to bite size, the cooking show just for you! This will be the first time for me to become the announcer. Please give a big bite size welcome, to your chap, deep fried 18 volt! (18 volt enters while wearing a apron) 18 volt: hey! The Mayor of Townsville: and, Oh my gosh, I'm gonna love this one! Give it up for the greatest advert star in town who is helping 18 volt, churchill! Churchill: ho ho! 18 volt: you ready to help me? churchill: oh yes! 18 volt: and guess what we’re making? peppermint creams churchill: Yes! 18 volt: first, we’re gonna meet my helpers (five children enter) 18 volt: and they go by, Lara, Tom, Megan, Jon, And Kiki (children saying hello to the audience) 18 volt: ok kids, start washing your hands! (Sings) roll your sleeves up, and you wash your hands with soap splish splash splosh, rub your hands scrub your hands in the sink or in a tub, dry yourselves and put an apron on and your ready! (ernie laughing) 18 volt: Churchill, was that you? churchill: yes 18 volt: Churchill! We told you, no kids scenes from the goodnight show, i’m Ready for another take (take 2) 18 volt: ok kids! Start washing your hands (Sings) roll your sleeves up, and you wash your hands with soap splish splash splosh, rub your hands scrub your hands in the sink or in a tub, dry yourselves and put an apron on and your ready! Children: yes! 18 volt: now, step one, whisk the egg white until frothy, sieve in the icing sugar and mix well, add the peppermint essence and colouring mix well (the kids whisk the egg, sieved icing sugar, added peppermint essence and colouring mix) churchill: (Sniffs) 18 volt: next sprinkle icing sugar onto your hands, step 3, flatten each ball with a fork to form flat discs, then place it in the fridge (the kids sprinkle icing sugar onto their hands, and flatten each ball with a fork to form flat discs and places it in the fridge) 18 volt: good job! step 4, put chocolate pieces into the heatproof bowl, when the chocolate melts, remove from the heat, then dip each sweet into the chocolate until half covered sweets on the non stick paper to set. And your finished! That’s how you make them! (After the show, 9 volt and the 16 year olds are watching Bart and Lisa on tv doing a dance) henry: (on tv) yeah Bart and lisa, you look funky, next, the histeria kid chorus, followed by 9 volt and 18 volt! 18 volt: i’m Back! angel: 18 volt, how did you? (at laserzone) 9 volt: guys, do you know how to play pool? brendon: yes (9 volt is ready to play dance dance revolution) 9 volt: hey! 18 volt, if I win, then we’ll both sing move your feet 18 volt: cool! (move your feet plays and arrows appear on screen, 9 volt starts stepping on them while singing along to it with 18 volt, during that, the people used their phones filming 9 volt, in the end) 9 volt: yes! I beat the game! (in tv, the kid chorus are doing acts) henry: (on tv) let’s give a big applause to the histeria kid chorus, next in the show, 9 volt and 18 volt! (Notices) where are they? 9 volt: looks like, we give up 18 volt: yes (at the bowling center) 9 volt: this is your first time, guys angel: our first time? 9 volt: cool brendon: where is 18 volt? 9 volt: he is at the cinema, he is at 4dx (watches the kids play bowling) now that’s a wow (at the shopping center) 9 volt: so, you guys are exciting to have an awesome ice cream you know kids: yep, we’re having a banana split bubblegum with strawberry sauce, chocolate buttons 9 volt: and the same for me, Don’t get me wasted! (after that) june: (on tv) now, where can 9 volt and 18 volt be? 9 volt: Oh no, we need to get to the studio, and fast, but first, i’ll Pick up 18 volt (18 volt is at 4dx cineworld) 18 volt: that was fun! 9 volt: 18 volt, we’re getting to the studio! Let’s go! (at the studio) henry: you know what? I’d guess that’s it for today’s show, but we don’t know what happens to the volts 9 volt: here we are! 18 volt: we made it! june: how cool! Ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls, please give it up for 9 volt and 18 volt! 9 Volt: Can't stop, can't stop the feet Won't stop, won't stop the beat and go Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh, yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah 18 Volt: Don't, don't, don't, don't stop the beat I can't, can't, can't, can't control my feet P P P people in the street C'mon everybody and move your feet Don't stop (don't stop) don't stop the beat I can't stop (can't stop) can't stop the beat I won't stop (won't stop) won't stop the beat, go Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh, yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah We're going downtown, oh yeah Both: Sing, sing, sing, sing, sing my song And you, you, you, you, you sing along Just put, put, put, put my record on And all of your troubles are dead and gone Don't stop (don't stop) don't stop the beat I can't stop (can't stop) can't stop the beat I won't stop (won't stop) won't stop the beat, go Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh, yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah Don't stop (don't stop) don't stop the beat I can't stop (can't stop) can't stop the beat I won't stop (won't stop) won't stop the beat, go Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Everybody, move your feet and feel united Oh oh oh Yeah! (Crowd cheering)